El traidor
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Sektor, un ninja ex Lin Kuei que ha sido consumido por la ambición y la avaricia, nunca se molestó en descubrir lo que realmente había en su interior. ¿Podrá surgir su lado humano? One Shot.


**Un pequeño one shot sobre este enigmático personaje: Sektor.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece :c **

**Ojalá les guste, reviews *-* please, ok no xD**

Ya no quedaba nada de su alma, no sabía quién era en realidad.

El hijo del Gran Maestro, se había convertido en la unidad LK-9T9, sólo era una máquina de matar. Si bien podía tener pensamientos independientes, no se molestó nunca en descubrir su lado humano. Trató de asesinar a su propio padre por culpa de la ambición que tanto lo destruía. Sólo le importaba el Medallón del Dragón y obtener el poder sobre el Lin Kuei, el clan que él creía, debía ser suyo.

Siempre creyó que su padre era únicamente un viejo débil que sólo estorbaba. ¿Realmente había sido capaz de sentir tanta repulsión, tanto asco por su propio padre? ¿No fue acaso que gracias a él aprendió tantas técnicas de combate, todo lo que ahora sabía? De su padre recibió prácticamente todo. Y así era como le pagaba. Ahora ya no era más un Lin Kuei. Había sido expulsado, su padre estaba muy dolido por su decisión, pero no había alternativa, Sektor debía ser juzgado por todas sus malas acciones.

Sin embargo, ahora había recuperado su forma humana. Cuando fue derrotado por Sub Zero, alguien lo encontró: Cyrax, quien gracias a Raiden y sus aliados pudo dejar atrás su vida de cyborg, entonces al ver a Sektor derrotado, decidió llevárselo para hacerle lo mismo. Cuando Sektor se vió nuevamente en su aspecto humano, atacó a Cyrax furioso, pero no contaba con que él estaba más preparado y podía contrarrestar sus ataques más fácilmente.

-Ya no soy el mismo de antes, Sektor, voy a darte pelea si eso quieres, viejo amigo-Dijo Cyrax mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro e inmediatamente dio otro que se impactó en el abdomen de Sektor.

-¡Nunca hemos sido amigos!, tu nunca fuiste verdaderamente fiel al Lin Kuei como yo-Respondió Sektor en el suelo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y dañar a Cyrax. Pero estaba demasiado débil.

-¡Mientes! Sólo fingías serlo, ya deja de ser hipócrita, ¿pensaste que no me enteraría de tus planes? ¿cómo es que fuiste capaz de intentar asesinar a tu propio padre sólo para adueñarte del Lin Kuei? ¡Eres un completo monstruo! Sólo actúas a tu conveniencia, lo que te ha sucedido es lo que mereces -Continuaba Cyrax mientras lo pateaba en las costillas aprovechando que su enemigo estaba tumbado sin posibilidades de defenderse.

-¡YA BASTA! ¿Quieres matarme? Adelante, ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! -Gritaba Sektor. Más que los duros golpes que estaba recibiendo, su conciencia era lo que más lo perturbaba.

-No voy a matarte-Dijo Cyrax dejando de golpear a Sektor. –Eso sería muy piadoso. Ya traté de ayudarte en varias ocasiones, pero no lo logré y me doy cuenta de que es imposible. Estás perdido, no tienes nada ni a nadie, pronto la soledad va a consumirte lenta y dolorosamente. No te odio, lo único que te tengo es lástima. ¡Aquí tenemos al hijo del Gran Maestro! Vaya, ¿quién iba a pensar que acabarías de esta manera?

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!- Sektor continuaba sintiéndose torturado. Cyrax tenía razón, ya no era nada.

-Jamás vas a tener paz, ni tranquilidad, porque la sombra de todo el daño que hiciste nunca va a abandonarte. La vida ya te está haciendo ver tu suerte.

Sektor estaba muy débil y las palabras de Cyrax empezaban a hacerle efecto.

-Me arrepiento, lo admito-Murmuró Sektor levemente debido a su estado.

-No sé si creerte, pero suponiendo que fuera verdad lo que acabas de decir, lamento informarte que es demasiado tarde. Pero lo haz comprendido, aunque dudo que exista algo que puedas hacer. Dime, ¿era necesario que estuvieras en estas condiciones para ver tu realidad?

De pronto, Sektor sintió cómo unas lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarlo.

-¿Lloras acaso? No sabía que tenías sentimientos. Nunca los expresaste y es por eso que te has convertido en lo que eres, debes saber, Sektor, que demostrar los sentimientos no refleja debilidad, así como ocultarlos tampoco te hacen ver fuerte. Sin embargo, nunca conseguiste entender eso. –Respondió tajantemente Cyrax.

-Perdóname-Alcanzó a decir Sektor.

-No pidas perdón cuando no has podido hacerlo contigo mismo.

-Tienes razón, Cyrax. Todo lo que me haz dicho es verdad. No debí dejarme llevar por la ambición, ya lo tenía todo y yo mismo me encargué de perderlo.

-Debo irme, reza por que encuentres a alguien que consiga tenerte piedad.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí a mi suerte?

-Yo no te estoy dejando tirado a tu suerte, tú lo haces.

Sin decir más, Cyrax se marchó. Sektor estaba herido y no tenía a donde ir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba experimentando el dolor.

Sektor había demostrado no poseer emociones ni sentimientos, era un ser totalmente frío, pero de cualquier modo, de su interior no pudo evitar surgir su parte humana. Estaba pagando un precio altísimo por sus errores. Ya estaba sintiéndose completamente perdido. Poco a poco comenzó a ver que alguien se acercaba. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y no podía ver con claridad, hasta que finalmente reconoció la figura.

-¿Padre?-Preguntó al momento que caía desmayado.

Poco a poco, despertó y se sorprendió al notar que se hallaba en el templo del Lin Kuei.

Después de todo, quizá todavía tenía un alma que estaba a tiempo de ser rescatada.


End file.
